This invention relates to a method for the recovery of tungten and molybdenum from material which contains metals and cellulose.
In the processing of molybdenum and tungsten ores to obtain pure products and in other processing operations involving molybdenum and tungsten there are usually a number of filtration operations. These operations typically involve use of filter presses which contain a filter paper backed up with some material which is reused. Because processing efficiencies are usually not 100% there remains on the filter paper some molybdenum and tungsten. It would be desirable from an economic standpoint to have a method to recover these valuable metals from the filter paper so they can be used.